Jailbait Traducción
by Translations Sleepers
Summary: Cuatro años no son una gran diferencia, a menos de que haga la relación ilegal. ¿Qué sucede cuando el menor miembro de la manada imprima en Bella Swan?
1. Prefacio

_**Jailbait Traducción**_

Summary: Cuatro años no son una gran diferencia, a menos de que haga la relación ilegal. ¿Qué sucede cuando el menor miembro de la manada imprima en Bella Swan?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Iamtwilightobsessed-MP yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Link de la autora: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 2480635 / Iamtwilightobsessed-MP

Link de la historia original: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / 6516376

* * *

Jailbait: es un decir Americano-Ingles sobre una persona que, aunque joven (Menor de edad para consentir sexo) es físicamente madura, y bien formada para pensar que es ya adulta y en edad de consentimiento sexual. Lo cual si el mayor de edad no se da cuenta a tiempo, cae en la trampa: "bait" y va a parar a la cárcel "jail". De ahí la palabra "jailbait".

* * *

**Prefacio**

Bella POV

Hace nueve meses que Edward me dejo sola en el bosque. Durante los primeros meses era un zombi. No podía comer. Mi estomago dolía por el vacio. No podía dormir sin gritar por las pesadillas. Mi cuerpo se debilito por el cansancio.

Charlie me alimento como si fuera un bebe, literalmente, el me obligaba a comer. El venia en el medio de la noche y me calmaba hasta volverme a dormir.

Pensé que el dolor del abandono de Edward me mataría. Todavía estaría en ese estado si no fuera por mi papa. Charlie y yo nunca fuimos buenos demostrando nuestros sentimientos o hablando sobre nuestras emociones. Pero su silenciosa fuerza me saco del hoyo en el que me encontraba. No importa cuántas veces me levantara gritando, el venia conmigo, nunca se rindió. Mi padre no pudo evitar que Edward me rompiera el corazón pero él no permitiría que me rompiera a mí.

Me había permitido enredarme tanto con los Cullen que cuando me dejaron no sabía cómo pensar por mí misma. Ciegamente deje que Alice y Edward crearan _"El yo" _que ellos pensaron que debía ser. Atrás quedo la chica que crio a su madre y que se hizo cargo de su padre, y en su sombra estaba alguien que era completamente dependiente de otros para su felicidad.

Abandone a mis amigos gracias a los hermanos y hermanas que pensé que ganaría. Me distancie de mis padres mientras me unía a Edward. Cuando finalmente volví a la realidad mire a mi alrededor y no podía creer en la persona en la que me había convertido.

Entonces ahí estaba, nueve largos meses más tarde, recién graduada de la secundaria. Un poco desmejorada pero viva, con una nueva perspectiva de lo que es vivir. Romantice a Romeo y Julieta y creí que yo estaba viviendo la versión real. Solo ahora puedo ver las palabras de Shakespeare como una tragedia y no como una historia de amor. A diferencia de la malograda Julieta yo no morí al final. Tengo un segundo acto.

* * *

**Información de la Historia**

Victoria, James y Laurent tuvieron lugar, así como que Edward dejo a Bella después de su cumpleaños número 18. Laurent fue asesinado en el prado, sin embargo Victoria estaba con él y también murió. Ellos no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bella los viera o a los lobos.

Bella no se apoya en Jacob para sanarse luego de que Edward se va. Charlie la armo de nuevo. Bella y Jacob no se vieron uno al otro desde que él le conto las "historias" caminando en la playa, por lo tanto ella no sabe nada de la manada.

**Edades de los personajes:**

Sam, Emily, Paul, Leah- 19.

Bella, Kim, Jared- 18.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady- 17.

Seth- 15.5.

**El personaje de Seth Clearwater (N/A)**

Nunca entendí la elección de Boo-Boo Stewart par interpretar a Seth. El si es adorable, pero se supone que la eliminación hacia que se vieran más grandes de su actual edad, hasta parecerse en hombres adultos en cuestión de días y semanas.

Boo-Boo no se parece a un hombre. Por lo que rectifique (autora) lo que pienso que fue un error… Fanáticas de Boo-Boo no quiero ser irrespetuosa. Este es el aspeto que yo veo que tiene Seth de Joven.

s1094 . beta . photobucket user / Iamtwilightobsessed / media / Jailbait / JailBait . jpg . html ? sort = 3&o = 12


	2. Ojos Dulces

_**Jailbait Traducción**_

_**Summary: **_Cuatro años no son una gran diferencia, a menos de que haga la relación ilegal. ¿Qué sucede cuando el menor miembro de la manada imprima en Bella Swan?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Iamtwilightobsessed-MP yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

_Link de la autora:_ www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 2480635 / Iamtwilightobsessed-MP

_Link de la historia original:_ www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / 6516376

Jailbait: es un decir Americano-Ingles sobre una persona que, aunque joven (Menor de edad para consentir sexo) es físicamente madura, y bien formada para pensar que es ya adulta y en edad de consentimiento sexual. Lo cual si el mayor de edad no se da cuenta a tiempo, cae en la trampa: "bait" y va a parar a la cárcel "jail". De ahí la palabra "jailbait".

**Ojos dulces**

-Bells, Billy nos invito esta noche a una hoguera. ¿Quieres ir? –me pregunto Charlie mientras dejábamos la casa de campo.

-Sí, claro.

Sería bueno ver a Jake. No lo había visto desde que el me contó las historias en la playa. El dijo que solo eran _historias de miedo. _Me pregunto qué pensaría si supieran que son reales.

Fuimos a la casa de los Black, la pequeña casa roja me recordaba cuando Jake y yo hacíamos pasteles de lodo en el patio trasero.

-Hey Charlie, Bella –nos saludo Billy.

-Hola Billy –sonreí.

-Vamos adentro, Jake estará aquí en un minuto –Me dijo.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Charlie, escuchando como Billy y el hablaban sobre su próximo viaje de pesca. Esos dos siempre estaban pescando o planeando ir a pescar.

-Hey Bells –me llamo Jake, caminando dentro de la habitación.

-¿Jake? –pregunte.

Este no era el mismo escuálido Jake que yo recordaba. Este Jake era enorme y musculoso.

-Si, Bells –dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Uh… ¿Sabes que las esteroides son malas para ti? –le dije.

-No son esteroides, solo crecí. Lo sabrías si alguna vez vinieras aquí.

-Touché.

-Vamos, dejemos a los viejos con sus historias de pesca. –Me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera afuera.

-Entonces, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –le pregunte mientras caminábamos fuera, dirigiéndonos a First Beach.

-No mucho, casi término con el Rabbit -dijo orgulloso.

-Genial.

-¿Tu?

-No mucho, solo terminar la escuela.

Llegamos a la playa y había un montón de gente alrededor del fuego. Estaba un poco nerviosa por no conocer a nadie.

-Vamos, te presentare a mis amigos –ofreció tirando de mi con él.

-Bells, este es Sam, su prometida Emily, Jared y su novia Kim, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah y Seth. –Jake me presento a todos.

Era difícil no babear. Cada tipo estaba mejor que el anterior, pero cuando Jacob me presento al último chico, Seth, mi respiración se atasco en mis pulmones. Él era el hombre más guapo que habia visto. Era alto, su piel era de un precioso color rojizo, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían negros, y su pelo era corto y negro. Sabía que me estaba mirando fijamente, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Voy a conseguir algo para tomar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo Bella? –me pregunto la chica que estaba de pie junto a Seth, rompiendo mi concurso de miradas.

-Oh sí, eso suena bien.

Seguí a Leah, o ese creía que era su nombre, hasta un refrigerador. Luego encontramos asiento en uno de los troncos. –Entonces, Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes? –me pregunto Leah.

-Dieciocho, voy a cumplir diecinueve en Septiembre. ¿Tu? –Pregunte.

-Tengo diecinueve. ¿Todavía estas en la escuela? –quiso saber Leah.

-No, me gradué hoy en Forks. ¿Tu? -pregunte tratando de prestar atención pero mi mente y mis ojos se iban a Seth.

-También me gradué hoy –me dijo ella. –En realidad nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeñas. Soy la hija de Harry.

-Oh, wow, lo siento; no recuerdo mucho cuando vivía aquí –le dije. –Encantada de conocerte… de nuevo. –Le sonreí.

-Sí, también a ti. –Las otras dos chicas se acercaron lentamente a nosotras.

-Hola Bella, soy Kim.

-Y yo Emily. –Ambas se presentaron nuevamente.

-Hola.

-Así que, Bella, ¿qué te gusta hacer para divertirte? –me pregunto Kim.

-No mucho últimamente, me gusta cocinar. Supongo que necesito encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo. –Me reí avergonzada.

Odio hablar de mí misma, especialmente porque sabia lo aburrida que sueno cuando tengo que admitir que no he hecho nada este año excepto volver a la realidad.

-Deberías venir de compras con nosotras en algún momento. –dijo Kim con entusiasmo.

-Oh, yo no soy del tipo comprador. –Me estremecí con el pensamiento de los centros comerciales llenos de gente.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te gusta ir de compras? –Kim parecía completamente sorprendida por mi declaración.

-No, lo siento –le conteste.

Jared y Sam vinieron y se llevaron a Emily y a Kim hacia donde la música sonaba y comenzaron a bailar. Ellos se ven tan felices, pensé mientras veía a las dos parejas balanceándose con la música.

-¿Realmente no te gusta ir de compras? –me pregunto Leah.

-No, lo odio. Centros comerciales atestados, vendedores agresivos. Me gustan los pantalones vaqueros y se mi talla, probarse todas esas estupideces que nunca voy a usar me vuelve loca –le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Sabes que Bella? Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien –dijo Leah sonriendo.

-No eres una compradora tampoco, ¿eh? –le pregunte levantando una oreja.

-No, no soy buena con las mierdas de chicas. –Sonrió ampliamente Leah sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco, soy demasiado torpe para los tacones y las pinzas para el cabello me sacan de quicio. Sin mencionar que aun tengo que trabajar en no necesitar un viaje a la sala de emergencias.

No podía evitarlo. Mis ojos seguían examinando a Seth. El era tan guapo.

-Así que, ¿piensas que mi hermanos es sexy? –Leah arqueo una ceja cando me descubrió mirando a Seth.

-Uh q-qu… ¿Qué?

-Seth, el es mi hermano.

-Oh, lo siento –le dije.

-No lo hagas, el también te estaba examinando –sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía que me estaba sonrojando, podía sentir el calor en mi cara.

-Entonces, ¿iras a la universidad? -Leah pregunto.

-No en este momento, no tengo idea de lo que quiero hacer -confesé.

-Yo tampoco, tal vez tome algunos cursos en línea o algo -me dijo.

Estaba pasando un buen momento hablando con Leah cuando Seth y otro enorme muchacho, cuyo nombre no podía recordar se acercaron.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo Leah? -le pregunto.

-Claro, pero si no mantienes tus manos para ti mismo te arrancare los brazos y te golpeare con ellos Quil -amenazo Leah haciéndome reír. Vi como ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar donde Kim y Emily estaban con Jared y Sam.

-¿Bailas conmigo? -me pidió el dios rojizo, Seth.

-Claro, pero debo advertirte que tengo dos pies izquierdos aun usando los zapatos adecuados -me ruborice.

-Viviré, si no, tu puedes ser mi enfermera -Seth sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Su maldita sonrisa debería ser ilegal.

_¡Dios mío! Si no caigo sobre mis propios pies, voy a tropezar con mi lengua._

Seth me tendió su mano para que yo la tome. En el momento en que mi mano tomo la suya sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi brazo. Lo seguí hasta donde Leah, Quil y algunos otros estaban bailando juntos. Seth envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo ponía mis manos en su cuello; estábamos bastante alejados, pero yo podía sentir el calor que el desprendía.

Su aroma flotaba hacia mí nublando mi cabeza. Olía a menta cítrico. Olía delicioso. Nunca me había sentido tan atraída por alguien antes, ni siquiera por Edward. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Entonces, ¿eres la hija de Charlie? –pregunto él.

Su voz era tan profunda, hizo que las mariposas en mi estomago comenzaran a volar. –Sip.

-Muchos de nosotros iremos a la playa mañana, deberías venir –me dijo Seth mirándome con esos ojos oscuros.

-¿Si? –pregunte.

-Definitivamente.

-Está bien, seguro, ¿por qué no?

La canción termino y una más rápida comenzó a sonar, pero nosotros aun seguíamos en la misma posición.

-Me las arregle para no matarte con la canción lenta, pero será mejor que no lo intentemos con una con mas ritmo –le dije. Saco sus manos de mi cintura. Estuve a punto de protestar por la pérdida de contacto, pero sin duda eso lo haría pensar que estoy loca.

Seth tomo mi mano y me llevo de vuelta donde estaba sentada Leah junto con Kim y Emily. Me senté junto a las chicas tratando de no seguir a Seth con la mirada.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo Seth, caminando donde estaban los hombres.

-Mañana, ¿he? –pregunto Leah.

-He, si, el dijo que varios irían a la playa y que debería ir –le dije. –Pero si es demasiado raro, ya sabes que es tu hermano y todo eso, no tengo que ir.

-No, está bien. Seth es tímido así que si él te pidió que vayas debes gustarle. Además, estoy contenta de que le gustes tú y no una rubia teñida, reventadora de gomas de mascar –se rió Leah.

-Nop, solo una dos pies izquierdos Swan –le dije.

-Hey Bells. –Me llamo Charlie.

-¿Si? –le respondí.

-¿Estas lista para irte? –pregunto.

No, pero no le podía decir eso. –Si, claro –le dije levantándome.

-Te veo mañana –le dije a Leah.

-Sí, nos vemos luego Bella. –Ella saludo con la mano mientras yo seguía a Charlie por el camino hacia el estacionamiento.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, como es generalmente entre Charlie y yo, pero mis pensamientos estaban llenos de Seth, sus ojos oscuros y sus hoyuelos.

-Oye papá, voy a ir a la cama.

-Nos vemos mañana, chica –dijo Charlie.

Hice mi rutina nocturna y me arrastre a la cama. Cuando mis ojos se cerraron me sentí agitada de la emoción mientras pensaba en el viaje a la playa de mañana. ¿Finalmente estaba lista para seguir adelante?

* * *

Espero que les guste yo amo esta historia. Si quieren que traduzca alguna historia en particular o OS déjenme el nombre y el de la autora o mandenme un Mensaje Privado y me pondré en contacto para saber si me dan los permisos necesarios.

Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo mas seguido pero con este estaba algo indecisa de como dejar algunas frases.


End file.
